


The truth about the hate between that ex pop singer girl and that Scotish shy songwriter boy

by Japsody



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A hard relationship from past, But not my Fitzsimmons, F/M, He is her favorite person, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Modern AU, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Linear Narrative, She is his muse, fluff towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japsody/pseuds/Japsody
Summary: Artist Music Au.





	The truth about the hate between that ex pop singer girl and that Scotish shy songwriter boy

There were conflicting opinions about the real reason why the Ex English pop star Jemma Simmons and the very actual influential Scottish singer-songwriter Leo Fitz hated each other.

Some say it all started in that talent tv show where the skinny young boy, Leo Fitz presented himself with a guitar and catchy melodies, conquering all the spectators and judges in less than three minutes. Except for -the very blonde at that moment- Jemma Simmons, 16 years old pop star, who gave him a negative vote. In each presentation.

But the young Scottish managed to win the program at the end, among a large sum of money, a car 0km of the year and a contract with Nick Fury as a mentor, a legend of music.

And during the five years he was under Fury tutelage, Leopold Fitz did not release any of his own jobs. He devoted to collaborate, experiment with mixes and play with the audio booths, but the songs written in his head? Those he kept for himself.

Some, the so-called music experts, who are like, a few very serious men and many frustrated artists, claim to have witnessed the odd collaboration of Leo Fitz in Jemma Simmons’s career at the age of 20. Both were in the same agency and both were in the same sound booth, at the same time, so why not to collaborate with a council or two?

Themselves said, during some interview of some music show, that -even though- they hated each other's personality, they respect their careers as artists.

The so-called fame critics, at one point, alluded to hatred between the two because of drugs, alcohol and overflowing parties. By then they were 21 years old and in each Hollywood party scandal, they both were present. With photos of them arguing, dancing, making fun or pushing the other to the pool.

Fans of the new pop sensation, Skye Daisy, say that the hatred between Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz is due to the english’s envy, since she never had any real talent, her songs were copies of old hits, her magazine covers were always manipulated and really, she never had charisma on stage. She also never took the time to speak with fans, like Skye Daisy and Leopold Fitz. Those who now share curtains and contribute in each other’s tours. Because they are, the best.

And Jemma Simmons is not.

The ex manager of Jemma Simmons, Melinda May will deny any of this accusations against both artists and will say that they were kids, with too much fame, money and free time.

"They never hated each other, they just argued more often than they should, about mixed topics. I heard them once discussing on the phone, about vectors, about all the things. Jemma had just finished one of her last live shows in USA, hers fans had barely managed to fill the stadium and everyone seemed to be counted the days until her shine would end. I stood at the door of her dressing room, feeling like the villain of the movie. It would be a hard conversation approaching. And there she was, with a large wet cloth over her throat, her head resting back in a strange position on the couch, talking. And I knew it was Leopold Fitz for two simple reasons.

One, Jemma never used that particular exasperated tone in her voice. She was a star followed by 8 and 12 years old kids. You never heard her speak loudly unless she was in a recording studio or at an expert table in the hospital. And Two, the way she called him.

"May is here, Bampot. I have to hang up."

I knew she did not hear the response from the other side before hanging up.

"Jemma, kid" You see, I do not have children of my own but I tried to approach the subject as tactfully as possible because although the numbers were not red yet, there was not much time left for that and the boss and big heads were not happy.

"It's okay May, I know what you'll to say." The young english woman sank deeper into the couch.

"We don’t need decide anything yet, I have organized a flight for you, take some time with your family and when you return we will organize a better tour, with new songs and a new full album, okay?"

And that's all Melinda May will say about it.

Some fans state that the reason for the hatred between Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz it was due to their respective managers, that both received too much pressure and that was the reason why we stopped listening Jemma Simmons on radios, parties, concerts, songs and singles for entire years.

If you ask Grant Ward, self-proclaimed rapper and actor, he will tell you that the reason for the hatred between those two was due to her lack of talent and the lack of versatility in him. That Leo was constantly following her, pathetically and that Jemma kept him close for fame, like a sucks blood midge.

If you ask Trip, rapper and ex-companion of Grant Ward, he will deny all the words of Grant but he will not give you more details. He will only make one or two references to the reason why Ward is never named anywhere and nobody wants to work with him, about the lies to which he usually clings and to the old loud reputation he got. Trip will also tell you that Ward did not know Jemma and Fitz so well, he only take borrowed Jemma car once at a party. But Big Mack, is with you must talk if you are looking for real information about them. He is an old but honest soul, and is a consecrated rapper since the 90s so he knows everyone in the industry.

Now, to talk with Mack, you must like, ask for an meeting with 3 months in advance if you don’t know the right people, but the long wait is worth it, because he will receive you with a warm bear hug and will make you feel comfortable inside his personal recording studio, set to look like a retro car workshop. He will give you a beer and if you manage to pass the reliability test he gives –don’t take Zima, choose real black beer- then you may get some information about the bad relationship between Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz -although you are warned, no let Mack go by the branches explaining each one of his tattoos, or talk about the love of his life, Victoria's Secret Colombian model named Yoyo or about their children, because it will take you hours to finally leave that recording studio.

And at this point, everyone knows how much Mack idolizes his wife, he has composed her like, 5 rap songs.

"They never hated each other," Mack will tell you. "Well, yes, but by the time Fitz was 23 years old his contract with Fury had ended years ago and this guy, with so much talent, continued writing songs for others and that's how I met him. I needed to perform this sad song for the new Steve Rogers movie, where his character saves everyone with his old Ford but unfortunately HYDRA is behind him and it's time to say goodbye to his friends and live a quiet life. Do you know what I’m talking about? That movie. You must have seen it, it was a blockbuster. And it was also our song. Leopold Fitz, this ingenious guy, composed it in two days and gave it to me to capture it, but we needed a voice that would connect with the feeling of 'goodbye brother, I'll see you again' but we were having troubles finding that melodic voice sequence. It was hard and we were on time limit so I incited this skinny boy, to contribute with his own voice and it was a success. I remember being invited to a party at Steve Rogers' house after the movie premiere, and Leo Fitz shows up with Jemma Simmons....At first I thought they were both drunk, by the way they talked to each other, interjecting and reading their minds and not letting the other finish their sentences, but then I realized that this was the way they communicated and in truth, they look like friends."

Mack take a drink of beer. "He introduced her to me as Jemma Simmons, as if I had never heard about the pop star, the beautiful English lady according to my daughter Hope -who at that time had posters of Jemma Simmons on her walls-. And I had to restrain myself and close my mouth wide open because the beautiful she was. At that time I already knew my Yoyo, but this girl was a good girl material. Like my Yoyo... where was it? Oh sure, if you want to know the reason why they hate each other, I think that came a lot after the movie and the premiere and the success of the song, when Leo Fitz finally made his name in the world and people start chased him on the streets. At that time both were modest, I don’t know how they could have changed so much, so fast. "

If you ask Yoyo about her impression of her husband's friend, Leo Fitz, she'll just smile and ask you if you know how he's doing with his world tour. "I heard that he broke sales records at Jong Kong."

There is a rumor, some fans are aware of it, others do not. About Jemma Simmons being involved –romantically- with Leo Fitz, just when he began to have fame. But many would tell you that it is a lie, that they always hate each other. Also, she was -for years-, in a relationship with Sunil Bashki.

It is rumored that she was also with Will the astronaut, you know, the science fiction actor for kids that your children or nephews should watch on TV every Saturday morning… that guy from cereal boxes, you should know him. But then, if you ask Will about his relationship with Jemma Simmons, he will deny everything and say that his favorite person was not him and that you never heard Jemma say that being an astronaut is her favorite profession.

So what is true about this? Jemma, back then with long hair and pink highlights, with less successful songs and a scandal or two with speeding and alcohol was cheating her handsome boyfriend Sunil Bashki, international film star, awards winner, owner of a Oscar and NGO Ambassador in Africa with a simple TV actor?

You should ask Milton Waiat, Jemma Simmons's old childhood boyfriend when she was still in England. You will see that he is a decent guy, he will shake your hand emphatically and he will be extremely friendly. He will not say anything bad about anyone, ever, because he is a simple, good person who works in a good company and returns to home at 5pm to eat the dinner with his parents. He has a dog and is about to get married. His biggest dream so far is to have a mortgage and a second car. He will say that Jemma was a good girl but what they shared would not have worked beyond adolescence.

"And that because?"

"Because Jemma always looked for something interesting, something important. She left me because I did not stop agreeing with her. So maybe those rumors about her going into constant discussion with this guy who appears on tv? Leo Fitz is his name? It can be true because she was lit by the student debate. We were together in that and by the time we finished, she kissed me for hours. But those were other times, now ... I don’t know what Jemma is ... You have not thought that maybe they argued so much for fear about accepting what they felt? "

With Sunil Bashki you can not meeting, its extremely difficult talk to him, he only gives paid interviews and he has a reputation for not having much patience. So if you can find a cheap flight to Africa and get a meeting with him, ask him for his girlfriend Jemma Simmons. Or ex girlfriend rather. The truth is that now he goes out with a woman named Ophelia who comes from the old world, because she calls herself Madam. I don’t know if you heard but there are rumors, about Bashki's true reasons for being in Africa, and they are not truly humanitarian, but anyway, our focus is not him. If not, what he was for Jemma Simmons, and according to the way they break up, it must have been very important.

Some blame him for driving Jemma away from the stage, because after they public break up declaration -nothing more when they return from Europe, where they traveled together to try to save the relationship and comeback on separate flights- there are photos of them, talking heatedly in the Hilton's main hall from NY and then pictures of Jemma leaving the building with her personal security, wearing black glasses and a large heavy black coat in the middle of July.

They say she was so depressed to sing that she was about to cancel her show that night. But she did not, and some fans say it was not a very impressive event: she kept shaking and barely spoke between songs, there was no impressive costume change and she was seen leaning on one of the guitarists more than she should. They accused her of being drunk on stage, in full recital. And also to take drugs and sleep with her band... but then, one of this recital producers guys that was there that night will tell you the truth, that Jemma Simmons never drank anything besides the bottled water that her agent gave her but that she should have done. He will not say anything about it, nor will he talk anymore but you will surely be thinking the same thing as the rest of her fans that night.

That Jemma Simmons should not have perform in that state. Start calling a child star as a drunk one on an important stage surrounded by girls and teenagers, is a serious mistake.

It's the equivalent of being cataloged a second Amy Whitehouse, with all the talent and embarrassment that means.

That was one of the last presentations that Jemma Simmons gave at the age of 22.

By the time she turned 23, she was involved in a star party, her car was raided by Grant Ward, she was accused of being involved with drugs, she was seen coming out of Fitz's hand at a nightclub to be seen leaving him in the middle of the street and the next thing that became known was that she was being hospitalized urgently.

They say it was because excesses.

By the time she turned 24, her concerts no longer generated noise, her merchandise was not sold, her videos were not visited on YouTube and unfortunately, she was heard tune more than not.

At age 25, no one remembered Jemma Simmons.

But everyone knew about Leo Fitz and how great he was doing it.

He gave speeches about confidence in public schools, took selfies with his fans, embraced ladies in the street, generated empathy, had followers all over the world, tours, concerts, participation in series, films, grammies nominations, a lot of awards and fame.

If you are a Skye Daisy social media follower, the new pop sensation artist who is contributing by Fitz's current tour, she will tell you what she knows about Jemma Simmons. Only that she will do it via Instagram since she is a real Influencer and she takes the time to answer each one of the messages of love by her fans.

"They have not seen each other in 3 years."

And she will not contribute anything else.

So maybe you could talk to Coulson, right hand and second father to Leo Fitz of what his real father was, who gave him signs of stuttering and a deep distrust in himself. The same person who kicked him out of his home in Glasgow for daring to raise his voice to defend his mother, forced him to seek refuge in the street with his guitar and having to sing to eat. Which was exactly what he was doing when he was discovered by the talent scouts of the TV show talent.

After a few words with Coulson, despite being an older man called the black fish of the media, realizes that he have good sense of humor. He has roosters around his mouth for constantly smiling and always wears black glasses. Someone say that's why the blackfish nickname. Although the part of fish it does not know why. It would be another case of mystery to discover, a rumor for later, but now we are with Jemma and Fitz, whom Coulson met during the time that Fitz was under the influence of Nick Fury.

"That boy was nourish with Fury! Some posh guys of that time were eager to release singles as soon as possible and get noticed. But not Fitz. He was anxious for information, to know what is behind a Do, an scale, a key. Sequences, sounds, instruments. Everything is like that for Fitz. If he wants a sound, he does it, but not first without understand the mathematics. He is pure head, this boy... but also part of heart. He did not get where he is without a heart. "

"Do you know anything about the legendary hatred between Fitz and Jemma, the ex pop artist?"

"They did not hate each other, not in my opinion. Love is blind when one is immature and sins of pride. Those kids, they argued so much! but that led them be constantly developing new melodies, as if the creation came after a nuclear weapon. They constantly got out of control, attended parties, made fun of each other, there were tricks here and there but then they appeared in my office, with tea cups, cinnamon rolls, sandwiches with God-Know-What-Pesto, even dried meat and then, they generated these combinations of spectacular sounds. Too bad that her contract was so limiting and that Fitz's reputation at that time was not high enough to leave all that aside and collaborate. Have you heard about the party in which Ward crashed Jemma's car? Well, I was not there but I got the call from Fitz at 2am where he explained what happened, he was so scared for what could mean that for Jemma image, if she would lose the contract with her agency, if her tour was in danger, if they, even could play together anymore. Too bad that everything was decided sooner rather than later, it would have been great to finally have heard them collaborate together outside of my office. Have you ever heard the story of Steve Rogers? Well my boy Fitz ... "

Then Coulson will go by the branches and tell you anecdotes of old acquaintances and stars, some of which not even your father remembers, but anyway, they sound magical and spectacular and you stay a while listening about it.

Some rumors, from people who remember that party, say that Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were arguing, as usual. The music was strong, Steve Rogers was the host, there was a pool, shrimp, mango cocktails and a karaoke room. His most recent film had just been a success and Leo Fitz had influenced that after collaborating with Big Mack.

And they were arguing...

Could they ever have stopped arguing?

A girl, of these newcomers to Hollywood who went from being a filler to having a small role in a high school series, where she met an experienced actress who knew a guy who let them in into this big star party, got drunk.

It was not a very good decision but that was how it happened that night for her. Her name is Kara and Jemma Simmons whom she had been fans for years, found her in the bar area, vomiting inside a ficus pot.

Honestly, the worst idea if you want to be someone in Hollywood.

So this pop star, now mature, took pity on this newcomer girl, throwing up in the yard of Steve Rogers. She told her that she would get her a change shirt with a friend of hers who was always very well prepared for these things and left her sitting near the smoking area, far enough away from the vip and close enough to the house to see her at the time she return.

This girl, Kara, whom you can now find participating in a Fox production, has a slight cut in the left eyebrow, which she does not talk about, but which gives her an air of mystery for which she now gets better roles.

But what she does talk about is how kind Jemma Simmons was that night, although it's true, she noticed her distracted by something her friend Bobbi Morse, model and actress, told her when they both came back with the spare T-shirt for Kara.

They made her drink water and gave her some fruit before inviting her to dance with them on the dj area, with nothing less than Parker and Burnes! Really! Dancing with celebrities! But it quickly became evident that her stomach was not meant to handle alcohol, or movement, so Kara told the girls that she would go find her friend to return home. And Jemma, kindly English, insisted on accompanying her to look for that friend of hers, who was not anywhere... more than on the corner of the ladder kissing Gabe Reyes, you know? The younger brother of Robbie Reyes, who has a successful television show about remodeling old cars.

Then Kara, remembers having been falling asleep on her feet, because of the alcohol and she remembers Jemma having been asking for her address before Leo Fitz arrived, pushing Jemma shoulders like a buddy before start arguing about something that sounded as Protons. Who knows? It could be anything. But for Kara, it became evident that Jemma did know about what Leo Fitz was talking because she kept rolling her eyes and Bobbi did not stop mocking them, being ridiculous.

Kara almost felt like being surrounded by a very good group of friends.

Until she awoke with the force of a great whiplash in her spine, a powerful dull sound in her ears and the terrifying realization of being involved in a car crash.

But she does not want to talk about that anymore.

"Just one more question, Ms. Kara Palamas, please."

She closes her eyes tightly, running her hands through her thin hair until she hits her eyebrow.

"It's okay, ask."

"That was the night where actor Grant Ward crashed Jemma Simmons' car?"

Miss Palamas is silent for so long that you do not think she will respond, not until she is called back to the set by the director and a makeup assistant arrives and brush her hair away from her left eyebrow.

"You should ask Bobbi Morse about it, she used to be friends with Jemma Simmons...”

Miss Bobbi Morse, model, actress, youtuber and recently divorced for the second time and very happy about it, will welcome you to her California home, with palm trees, a pool and a large pitcher of lemonade to share in her backyard, where her two Beagles run freely.

"Grand Ward did not destroy Jemma's car that night, he just collided. That is the problem with this kind of life. Most people only remember what the media publishes and they get paid to make the story sensational. I'm not defending Ward, don’t get me wrong, I just want you to understand that that night, he seemed to be most free of drinks than any of us. At least he acted sober. And he was around when we discussed it and offered to help this girl with whom Jemma had become infatuated to take care during that party. The rest of us either were drinking, finished drinking or beginning the night."

She stops for a second to pet one of her dogs."I don’t blame anyone but I say that he was a liar when he made us believe that he was completely sober. I helped Jemma put this girl in the passenger seat and I feel weird thinking about this but thank God Jemma insisted that we fasten that girl's safety belt. Then Jemma handed her keys to Ward, he said something about taking the trip to bring more beers, what serious? It was not necessary, but it sounded like a good plan back then.. I don’t get what he wanted to accomplish by taking that drunk girl, Jemma's car and driving drunk at night in LA... what came next, no. I'm sorry, I even know why I'm talking about this. I'm not friends with Jemma Simmons, not anymore. You should stop asking so many questions and focus on something more interesting. Have you heard that the Beagles are magnificent hunters? "

The look that she gives you is terrifying, it's as if she planned in her mind your own murder... and that of her ex-husband, at the same time.

Rumors say that although Bobbi was Jemma's friend, now it is not anymore. And although, Lance Hunter, drummer of Deathlock, was friend of Fitz and they shared together European soccer afternoons and nachos, at the end of his first marriage with Bobbi, Lance Hunter only continued being friend of Jemma Simmons. Like Fitz's Bobbi.

He explains to himself that he owes it to they shared English blood.

"English for English and all that bloody thing..." he explains, in the middle of his bar, where many times his band plays and where many other times, emerging rock artists appear on the scene.

"I have not talked to Fitz lately, but I know a thing... That odd bird still keeps him writing silly love sonnets in his mind. Oh Crap, I should not have said that. I should not have said that! As I was saying, Yes. Aye, they hate each other to death, they argue constantly and yes, all the rumors are true. They hate each other. He spit on her soup and she scratched his damn antique car prized with a key. "

"Come on! I need to get to the truth of this, please."

"Because this is so important to you, love? Do you dream being a new Simmons? Do you want to get into Fitz's bed? Are you looking for money? I can pay you a good sum right now if you stop asking so many questions and let me drink in peace. "

"I don’t want money, I just want to know what happened to them... just one more question...”

"Aye love, just one and then you get out. I hate the damned youtube people. They are like the plague of the human being, my ex-wife, surely you know her, now she pretends to be a youtuber and constantly has a video camera in her hands, which at first was fun because I thought we could use it in the room but it turned out that the thing consumed her and now spends more time editing than in the bed and our dogs, I took them to take more walks alone than any other cursed dog breeder... YouTube. I'm telling you, love, that thing ruined my marriage. "

"Are you sure about that? Because it seems that you and Bobbi still... "

"I warn you, that will count as your only question."

"I'm not sorry. Okay, I just want to know, the story after Ward's crash and why its look so important in Jemma Simmons fall?”

The musician shakes his head a couple of times, looks down at his tattooed hands, again shakes his head and then releases all the air from his lungs by force. Resigned.

"Okay, pay attention beauty because this will be only saying once and if you dare to upload this to the damn internet I will make sure to send a couple of thugs after you, okay? I protect mine and Fitz and Jemma, they were like family to me. I continued being Jemma's friend because she needed someone and Fitz was literally going on a tour, leaving her in the middle of all the chaos of white coats and Bobbi was acting so normal about it, like, they will grow up and finally assume their feelings, but I could see what was wrong... Jemma was broken ..."

"Do you know her story with Sunil Bashki? A damn manipulator, is what it is. Don’t trust someone whose teeth are so white, that's what I say. He and she started dating when she was just legal, you know? But I understand, lots of girls seek the experience of someone older. Too bad this turned out to be a fucking sadistic son of a bitch who thinks he can beat them all against the world and now he's acting like an NGO and I'm not buying it from him. Not at all."

Hunter clear his throat "Fitz once took me to the hotel where Jemma was staying, to pick her up. It was what he said to me. Pick her up. Really? I did not understand it, we were in the middle of the damn Italy, there should not be dramas about it! You don’t pick up someone. You get together with somebody and damn, you pay a lot of money for a horrendous coffee and then enjoy what the Romans did in their time, like catacombs and things like that and then you take pictures and pretend being Italian for a damn day. The thing was we were on vacation, Jemma on tour and Bobbi in a model session. We were all in Europe at the same time, nothing could go wrong - until I saw it. I did not see Bashki leave or enter at any time, but I did see the bruise on her leg, the dried blood on her linen nightgown and the way she crossed her arms when we take a taxi. But I was young and one not... does not accept the truth even though it is there, because these things happen to everyone, except yours."

"So we went to eat ice cream and we joked all afternoon, then we met Bobbi's crew and we ate pizza, we made tourists a little more and by the time we got to our hotel in the plaza, it was clear that Jemma was not returning to her. And I did not question it either, okay? Something was happening and whatever it was, kept making Jemma jump at the slightest loud sound but I just went to my room with Bobbi and we fell asleep."

"The thing went out of control a few months later when she finished with Bashki. She had already tried in Italy and things had not gone well so she tried again, but this time things went much worse. Jemma had a concert or something that night and she got a lot of bad reviews, and rumors circulated about her being drunk or something. I do not know what you think about it but I'm sure... these bastard Bashki made something to her that afternoon. I try talked about it with Fitz that week, but Fitz was not answering my questions so I let it go, not before I made him promise that he would tell me if things got bad and then we would formulate a plan to make that bastard suffer..."

"A few weeks later we were all in USA and go to this Steve Rogers party, where Fitz was the star of the night. Surely you've heard his song, it makes me cry every damn time, and the rap part ... it's a good song. Anyway, that night Grant Ward was there. I don’t know him well but he has something that makes me want to break his nose every time I see him. That night, he drive this drunk girl in Jemma's car because it was the only car not blocked by another car in this great private front yard of Steve... We should have called her a taxi or something but I was with enough alcohol in my mind to not think beyond Bobbi and Ward argued that he needed to buy more beers or something, which once sober was very questionable because, there was a damn catering in charge of the party! But anyway, Jemma was arguing with Fitz, who, as I said, he was the party honor guest and he could not go out for any drunken girl so Ward left and I stayed dancing with Bobbi."

"The next morning Bobbi pick up a call from Jemma's agent asking her to act as a witness to that party because it turned out that Ward was full with shit, like cocaine on his pockets, pills and thirst for madness or whatever his business really is ... I think he could even to have taken advantage of this drunk girl if they had not crashed against that traffic signal. Nobody likes to talk about but I feel that we have to bring it to light, once and for all."

Hunter drops his resigned head again before continuing "Jemma ended up being conected to Ward, for you know, lending him her damn car so everyone assumed they were together, like couple, and the image of Ward with coca vs Bashki and the blessed NGO? I was not helping her for the better. Then, came the damn photos of both, in that restaurant. Fucking paparazzis... what people not know its that their agents were there and Melinda intimidated Garrett, Ward's agent, to get him away from Jemma's life and not spreading false rumors or Melinda May would end his poor and nonexistent acting career."

"And Jemma was very sharp about the name of that drunk girl was not get involved. Don’t ask me why, just know that she paid a high sum of money to wipe out the picture of her body getting out of the car with paramedics help...Damn Simmons.... This is how she is, always seeing others before herself. Ah! I almost forgot, one afternoon Big Mack and I were in Fitz's apartment playing video games when Jemma appeared, she could barely speak, that little bird, but she managed to ask us about something for headache, like Aspirin or something, the nice lemon tea its was nor working -her words. I'm not a guy of pills or Big Mack and it seemed that Fitz was not one of those who keep medications in the house, not like Bobbi who keeps first aid kits and things like that. The next thing that was known was that Jemma was being admitted in a hospital for an overdose, which let me tell you is the worst lie of all that she received. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. I have a group that comes to play and sure as the hell that Bobbi will kill me for telling all these things. Good luck."

There is a rumor, about Jemma being admitted to the emergency room at the drug clinic.

If you ask the paramedics, they will deny it. If you ask the kind lady at the front desk she will say it is confidential. If you ask tho the Hospital director, who incidentally is also a fan of the Scottish singer-songwriter Leopold Fitz may or may not give you certain information, classified of course.

On the afternoon of August 20, four years ago, Jemma Simmons was admitted to the clinic by a mysterious driver of an Audi A4 convertible, possibly from 2004, according to the hospital director who appears to be a car expert. She complained of unbearable pain in her head, jaw and base of the neck. She also had difficulty speaking, swallowing and breathing.

Pain that she had tried to mitigate with high doses of acetominophen.

Which almost leads her to have an overdose of it. That honestly, it would have been terrible.

The pain manifested by the patient had prevailed for more than a month but had increased during the last week.

The cause of her hospitalization: An emergency surgery for her larynx. Which was kept secret given her profession as a singer, public scrutiny, the recent crash of her car and the rumor about the use of drugs.

She had a blood test to rule out the true use or not of drugs, because according to the experience of doctors, artists do not always tell the truth with these matters. To which Jemma Simmons was clean and being honest, to the experienced eye of the Hospital director, none use, or rather significant amount of a hard drug causes such damage in someone's larynx ... let alone presented in such a way. What led doctors, executives and managers to assume the worst. And hide everything under the table.

Because Jemma Simmons had been almost strangled by the brute force of a hand. By a man.

And there were no more certain rumors, carried for years, that Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz hated each other.

And how would that affect both careers of the two artists? One that was about to sink and the other at its peak.

 Jemma Simmons was the one who insisted that this issue not be touched anymore, there would not be any kind of accusation against anyone, or against her ex-boyfriend, Ward or Fitz, or anyone. Despite the many complaints of close friends and family or discussions with his agent Melinda May to name the culprit. The thing would be closed forever in that hospital room and that simply, everyone should take a step back and let her recover from the operation with total anonymity.

A year later Jemma Simmons saw the face of her manager, the same one who offered her that day at the hospital, about the serious news that should be said and decided to completely abandon the scenarios. She was tired, exahusted and in pain. She had been working since she was twelve, she had saved money, independence and sincerely, she wanted to get away from everything for a while. She moved to Sheffield to live a time with her parents and then sought her own nice place while deciding what to do with her life next.

Since then, nobody has seen Jemma Simmons, nor heard about a comeback. There are people who claim have evidence of how much Jemma Simmons hated Leopold Fitz and how much Leopold Fitz despised Jemma Simmons, but those are rumors of enervated fanatics, who favor Skye Daisy over Jemma talent or conservatives who use Jemma as an example of how badly a career can end because of drug use.

The truth is that any rumor until yesterday would have been that, just a rumor.

Because everyone knows how great Fitz is doing on his world tour and how cool and fun Skye Daisy is to mix tracks.

But nobody knew, or imagined, that at three o'clock in the morning of this Friday a video would be viral through the Internet.

There was a white background, like light curtains moving in the wind, a light blue early morning light coming into the room, a bed thrown away in the distance, a table with crumpled papers, scattered pencils, beer bottles and chip wrappers. And in front of the camera, right in the center, two people sitting, smiling at each other, a blue-eyed man with wild hair holding a guitar with insecurity, while whispering to the woman "Ready?" and the woman, with chocolate eyes and a small nose,  who now wore her hair short in waves, crisscrossed her legs under the large man's lumberjack shirt she wore, smiled. "Ready, Bampot."

And both began to sing, the boy beating his guitar in a melody that at first was playful but quickly transformed into something hypnotizing when the girl began to sing, from time to time she winked at Fitz, completely blushing at these heights, which made her laugh out loud in the middle of the chorus without losing even her playful tone of the melody.

And it was great.

Millions of comments appeared on the web in a matter of seconds, visits, reproductions, conjectures, reposts, shared, likes, everything was too much.

Because the rumor was, for years, that they hated each other.

And apparently, everyone was wrong.

When the song reached its final verse, Fitz finally dared to look her in the eye, which made him almost drop the guitar. He acted so adorably nervous around her and she, completely oblivious to this, or rather accustomed, just smiled at him with her eyes.

By the time the song ended, Fitz carefully placed the guitar next to him and spoke directly to the camera.

"I'm breaking like, five security clauses right now. For uploading an unauthorized video, for collaborating with another artist, for not having answered my phone since I left JongKong ... or rather, having escaped from my hotel in Jong Kong and not being sure if I will be able to present myself in time for my next flight"

Fitz looks at the clock in his hand and sighs "And for possibly being late to the crew sound check. But most importantly, for being here in Sheffield without my manager know it. But now I'm here, I'm capable to tell you Jemma Simmons" Fitz looks at her, directly in the eyes, without embarrassment this time "that I'm in love with you. Since I was a painfully shy 16 years old boy, standing on a television show watching you give me a no. Because you knew what this kinda life meant, the wear, the constant sacrifices and  the hard work that takes succeed and that I, as you have said a thousand times, would be consumed by mass television. And I heard you, Jem. One and a thousand times, when you refused to talk to me and when you refused to teach me to play the clarinet. Because yes, people, the teenage pop star play the clarinet since the age of 5.”

Jemma hits him on the shoulder, still smiling.

Fitz turns his gaze from the camera to Jemma.

"And I heard you when you told me about how good as mentor Fury would be to me and I heard every word that old man had for me, I obeyed Coulson when he enrolled me in a self-esteem course and then I heard millions of kids and schoolchildren battle against the same difficulties as mine, looking for a way in music. I learned to listen before writing and composing, just as you advised me. And then I heard my mother when she told me, that Jemma girl is something. Because god, you are. But I also heard you when you told me that you needed time and space to heal. Although I never thought it would take three years, woman! "Jemma laughs. "Seriously, seeing my best friend only during Christmas, birthdays and stolen moments after horrible twelve hours of flight, it was not pretty. Three years Jemma, a lot of time... so "Fitz takes Jemma's hands, completely forgetting that they were facing a camera, his scottish accent going depper "I have tried for more than ten years to make you give me a yes. Jemma Simmons will... "

"Fitz! What...? "Jemma breathed.

And the transition was cut off.

So there are rumors, sayings, words and echoes.

On how much these two artists hated each other.

But now it is clear that they were just that, rumors. And that all those songs that Fitz composed about a girl bathed in freckles? They were all about Jemma Simmons.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8DhlfxHhns
> 
> Maybe you're interested to see this link, basically Jemma and Fitz are singing together.  
> Do not fear, it's Ed Sheeran and Ann Marie.
> 
> __________________________
> 
> Okay just let me clarify two points of this story:  
> This Au has been in my mind for years now, but it never turned up like that, it had real dialogue and scenes but basically the college does not leave me free time and there is a huge language barrier, you know English is not my second language , at all... that maybe is the reason why whenever I write something does not generate much noise or visits or something, but it does not matter. I just want to thank you if you got here because it means you got through this crazy story with a very rare youtuber investigative type narrator.  
> The second thing I want to clarify is that yes, I know that I left both villains free but you can infer what happened to them, you're smart. Besides, Jemma and Fitz are not the kind of artists influenced by hatred, not here. And Jemma was working hard since before being a teenager so those 3 years out of business? It have done her very well. And she completely overcame her past abusive relationship and is ready to love her best friend.


End file.
